


All Men Die

by sophie_448



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Just a quick, porny coda for the season 3 premiere!





	All Men Die

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, title from "I'll Take Everything" by James Blunt

Sam fumes silently in the passenger seat for the next three hours. When Dean finally pulls into a motel, long after sundown, he just grabs his duffel roughly out of the backseat and follows his brother into the room. Fortunately there isn’t anything “interesting” about this roadside inn. It’s just dingy, dirty, and rundown. It matches Sam’s mood.

“First shower!” Dean calls out with disgusting enthusiasm. Sam barely acknowledges him with a huff and an eye roll. He just doesn’t know what he could possibly say to his brother at the moment. Emotions roil within him, vying for dominance. Anger is still top dog by a large margin, but grief, fear, and love are definite contenders.

Sam curls himself into a loose fetal position on the threadbare brown comforter, letting his confused feelings slide around under his skin. If it wouldn’t be defeating the purpose entirely, he’d be tempted to kill Dean himself.

A few minutes later, Dean emerges from the bathroom, clad only in fresh boxers and the towel wrapped turban-style around his head. “Your turn, Sasquatch!” he announces, “Time to wash off the smell of—what’s it called again? Oh, right! Getting beat by a girl!”

Sam has Dean pinned against the wall before he realizes he’s moved. “Damn it, Dean! Can you just lay off for five minutes? You wanna die, fine, but could you stop talking about how much you hate me?”

Dean makes a noise of protest, but Sam just steamrolls right over him.

“Cause you must _really_ hate me if you’d rather go to hell than stay with me.” He stops, breathing hard.

The muscles in Dean’s face work frantically for a moment, trying to put on one of his many cocky, devil-may-care expressions, but he can’t quite manage it and the shield drops. His lower lip trembles slightly and he reaches up a hand to touch the side of Sam’s face.

Green eyes meet hazel for an intense moment and then Sam’s lips are crashing down on Dean’s, kissing him like he’s trying to beat him into submission. There are rather more teeth involved than strictly necessary and Sam presses Dean tighter between his body and the wall like maybe if he holds his brother tight enough he won’t be able to leave.

Dean’s moaning and writhing against him, half protest, half enthusiasm, and they’re both blindingly hard without really remembering how they got there. Sam manhandles Dean over to the bed and practically tosses him onto the mattress. He sheds his clothing quickly while Dean watches, seemingly frozen, from the bed. Once he’s naked he jerks his brother’s boxers off. The towel is long forgotten on the floor.

Sam crawls up Dean’s body and growls in his ear, “Need you now, Dean. Need to fuck you.” He’s angry, but he’s not so far gone he’s forgotten about important things like consent. Dean nods frantically. Sam curses, realizing the lube is still in his bag. He jumps up and rifles through his things, coming up with the bottle in seconds. Then he’s back on the bed. “Roll over,” he demands. Dean complies immediately, turning onto his stomach and lifting his hips a bit.

Sam covers his fingers in lube and then plunges one into his brother’s opening. Dean gasps at the sudden invasion, then pushes his ass up for more. Sam adds a second finger quickly, scissoring them and stretching Dean out. After only the most minimal preparation, he removes his fingers. He slicks his cock and then he’s pushing into Dean.

Dean’s breathing grows heavier and Sam slides slowly home. After the initial entrance, Sam sets up a punishing rhythm, slamming inside over and over again. Dean is rocking back to meet him, making little whining gasps in the back of his throat. “Please, Sammy, I need—“ he manages to grind out.

Sam’s there in an instant, tugging roughly on Dean’s cock, twice, three times and Dean is coming hard on his hand and the ugly comforter. Sam follows him over, filling his brother up with his come and collapsing half on top of him.

For long minutes they both just lay there, spent and too boneless to move. Finally they summon the energy to kick the ruined comforter off the bed and crawl in under the sheet. Sam gathers Dean against his chest and his brother is too fucked out to bitch about cuddling like he usually does. He just slings and arm over Sam’s waist and settles in.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t leave me.”

There’s a long silence. So long Sam figures Dean’s drifted off to avoid the question. Then.

“Can’t be helped, Sammy.” There’s a world of regret in his tone.

Sam squeezes Dean tighter and swears to himself that he’s going to find the loophole and set his brother free. Because Dean can’t live without Sam, but Sam can’t live without Dean either.


End file.
